


No title

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: Peco幻想着Zack自慰。
Relationships: Peco/Zack (Kamen Rider Gaim)
Kudos: 1





	No title

**Author's Note:**

> 作者已经在逃了

十五六岁的少年人，脑子里充斥着形形色色的对性的狂想，即使半天压抑住了，也会在夜班的梦境中如期而至地上演。Peco慌慌张张地从睡梦中醒来，后背被渗出的汗水浸得透湿，而下半身几乎是硬得发疼，便是因为做了个旖旎绮丽的春梦。  
他紧张地查看了是否弄脏了床褥，然后趁着黎明时分还没有人清醒而蹑手蹑脚地进了厕所，一屁股坐在马桶盖上，草率地踢蹬着腿把睡裤脱了下来。  
他不敢让同住在这间大房子里的另外两个人知道，尤其是平时与他关系很好的Zack——没有人会去和自己的意淫对象告解的。  
Peco也说不清楚到底是从什么时候起他不再能够单纯地把Zack当成一个普通的队友、好朋友。如果实在要落实到一个什么时间点，那么甚至在他误打误撞看见Zack在厕所独自解决生理问题那次之前。  
他回想起了那天看到的Zack，下腹又禁不住一阵收紧，半是自暴自弃地把内裤褪到了膝盖，首先剥开包皮让充血挺立的茎身好好露出，然后右手包裹住自己已经硬热发烫的性器熟练地套弄了起来。  
Zack身材修长，平时穿着的巴隆制服长裤和长大衣的后摆把一切都挡得严严实实，但Peco见过这底下的身体不着片缕的模样。由于练习舞蹈而锻炼出的紧实的大腿肌肉，从也不经受阳光照射而格外白皙的皮肤，仅仅是看上一眼就知道手感不错的臀肉，以及Zack并不提防地转过身来时Peco看见的那根漂亮的阴茎。  
Peco情不自禁地闭上了眼睛，脑海中几乎是立刻就浮现出了当天令人血脉偾张的画面，手上套弄的动作又快了几分。  
那根漂亮的阴茎比Peco先前对其的猜想差不多，但颜色浅不少，它无比自然地在Zack会阴垂下来，由于刚刚才发泄完未来得及清理干净，龟头上还黏着着少许白浆，要滴不滴的样子。  
Peco感到口干舌燥，不由自主地伸出舌头舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他的幻想不受控制地延展着，替他把那短暂的三两秒定格下来，接着无限延长。  
他想舔舐Zack性器的顶端，让残余精液和茎身上的汗水味道一同在他的味蕾上绽开。随后他会把圆润的龟头用嘴唇含住，用手指揉捏根部柔软的睾丸，等到对方意乱情迷地把手指插进自己的头发就在嘴上一使力气，把输精管里剩下的白液吸出来一同吞下去。Zack也许会被这一突然的举动吓到，发出大声的呻吟，甚至一个不稳摔倒下去。  
为了对应这样的幻想，他把左手的手指胡乱地塞进嘴里，像个婴幼儿一样费力地吮吸自己的手指，唾液在搅动和舔吮间发出咂咂的水声。他只用鼻子呼吸，每一次吐气都粗重得像剧烈运动中。  
Peco的铃口一股股吐出清液，润滑让一切变得更加无阻。还不够。他依旧闭着眼睛沉浸在想象里。他想要品尝Zack的味道，然后让Zack被他打上不可消退的印记。Zack会帮他撸管吗，还是会帮他口出来？  
两个想法都很诱人。Zack的手比他大一些，指甲修剪得整齐圆润，指腹也许有柔软的茧子，如果在帮他套弄的时候用指腹抚摸他敏感的冠状沟甚至是他的马眼的话他绝对会忍耐不住。  
“Zack，Zack……”情难自禁的Peco低声喃喃着性幻想对象的名字，仿佛这几个音节有什么魔力似的，他能感到自己的肉棒在手心里突突地抽搐了两下，如果不是手指正抵着铃口慌忙加重了力道，就该交代在这里了。  
为了抓紧时间，他连忙把春梦的内容连接起来——那是Zack嘴里含着他的勃起主动前后抽送着脑袋。那张嘴又湿又热又紧，舌头热情细致地度量着他的长度，偶尔停下来的时候Zack湿润的眼睛仰视着他，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊地塞满他的东西，然后又讨好般地吞吐起来。  
“呃嗯，嗯，Zack……”光是想象自己操着Zack的嘴就让Peco的意识开始抽空，他知道自己要到了，手指最后用力地撸动了几下涨到发疯的性器，由根部捋到龟头，一路摩擦过自己最喜欢的几个敏感部位，然后到达了高潮。浓厚的白液一股股从铃口喷吐出来，向下流淌把他的手心和手指都搞得一团糟。  
Peco大口地喘着气，心跳的声音在安静的一时之间安静下来的厕所里显得格外震耳欲聋。他出了一身的汗，黏糊糊地粘在皮肤上，除了冲澡没有其他办法。  
快感在冷水的冲洗中逐渐消散，无尽的空虚反扑上来，Peco不由自主地萌生了极懊恼的悔意。他不能再这样肖想自己的队友了，如果被发现的话他还要怎么在队伍里待下去呢，更何况Zack对他是这样的好。


End file.
